


Lesson 4

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Let the Games Begin [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Consensual Kink, Impact Play, M/M, Sex Work, Sex Worker Shiro, Spanking, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16190960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: Lance is reminded just how beautiful Keith's ass is and Takashi teaches him that impact play is one of the things Lance can do to give Keith what he needs.





	Lesson 4

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 has arrived, and I hope you enjoy! This was honestly one of my favorite lessons for Lance, so I’m really glad the prompt worked out for sharing the scene in writing.
> 
> **_Let the Games Begin_ bonus:** Shiro started his work after his recovery from a terrible motorcycle accident, so he does have the scar on his face, the patch of white hair and many various scars over his body. Most of those are on his right side, where the bike landed when they were hit. In spite of being successful with his work, he can still be nervous about showing all his skin, and often warns his customers before they get too far in case that sort of thing is a turn-off. Obviously, the scars don’t put off his two boys at all.

“Come here, sweetheart,” Takashi commands.

Keith’s brow furrows as he looks at Takashi and Lance, sitting side by side, cozy as can be. He’s completely naked, a sharp contrast to the two of them fully clothed and returning his gaze expectantly. It’s not necessarily any sense of body shyness that causes his hesitation, it’s the position he’s about to be in. Well, no use making them wait, he already knows he’s going to do what he’s asked. This is a lesson for Lance, but it’s for him, so with his ears red, he comes closer to them. An awkward attempt at arranging himself across their laps is made, but both their hands move to him, getting him settled and as comfortable as he can be exposed like this, his cock trapped against Lance’s thigh.

“There are all kinds of ways you can do impact play,” Takashi explains, absently petting Keith’s hair. “This one is probably the most intimate, since the only thing you’re using is your own hand. You have a lot more control this way. You choose how hard or not to go, and even when you’re going light, it builds up. You like to take your time, so you can really take your time with this.”

Keith almost wishes he weren’t listening to them, because everything Takashi is saying makes him want to squirm. He hopes Lance goes harder than not, he hopes he doesn’t go slow, but he also knows how it goes when they play. That decision would ultimately be up to Lance, and he was probably screwed.

A caress skims over the curve of his ass and Keith bites his lip. The anticipation had built him up already, and he’s almost embarrassed how good that feels. They haven’t even started yet.

“You know, I’ve said it before, Keith, but your ass is a thing of glory. I mean, obviously, but like this, just look at it.” He presses his palm down and gives a really hard squeeze.

Keith yelps, all of the heat in his body somehow managing to be in both his face and his groin at the same time. “Shut up, Lance.”

“That wasn’t very nice, Keith,” Takashi admonishes. The sound of a smile is in his voice. “This is actually the appropriate time to take him to task, Lance. Give it a try.”

Lance shifts and Keith imagines him pulling back his hand. He squeezes his eyes shut and braces for it, ready. Eager for it. Nothing happens, and he finally has to let out the breath he’s been holding. He wonders if he should try and look back, see if something’s wrong.

“It’s okay,” Takashi soothes, and it’s clear he’s not talking to Keith. “Let me help you.”

Takashi leans in and takes Lance’s hand, brushing his lips against Lance’s knuckles. “You won’t harm him like this, I promise. Do you trust me?”

“Y-yeah, I trust you.”

“All right, on the count of three.”

Lance takes a deep breath.

“One. Two…”

Keith doesn’t really hear ‘three’. Lance’s palm smacks against his skin and he jumps. It hadn’t been terribly hard, just enough for a slight sting. Lance jumps beneath him as well, and Keith licks his lips. He definitely wants Lance to do that again.

“Green,” he huffs without even needing to be asked.

“Keith…”

“You heard him,” Takashi said. “One, two…”

Now the other cheek and Keith latches on to a pant leg, twisting denim in his fingers. “Green,” he says again.”

That seems to be all Lance needs because after a few more strikes, he doesn’t need to hear the color or Takashi counting down for him. Keith distantly recognizes the difference in how the impact lands when Takashi lets go of Lance’s hand. Now it’s just Lance working him over. He never really changes his speed or his force, but he’s just as thorough with this as he is with fucking Keith. He makes sure to leave no part of Keith’s ass untouched, and with a soft whisper from Takashi, he even drifts down to land his palm on the backs of Keith’s thighs. The force he’s using could almost be considered gentle — until he starts landing blows in places he’s already struck. Now the slightest bite of pain tingles slides seductively along Keith’s nerves along with the pleasure, and he’s losing the will to stay quiet.

Keith whines when Lance finally pauses, and he can hear Lance breathing heavier behind his own labored breathing. He’s painfully hard against his boyfriend’s leg, and fuck this feels better than he actually thought it would.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Takashi praises Lance, nuzzling in for a kiss. “Look how nice and red his skin is for you. Did you hear him making those noises for you. He likes it. Don’t you, sweetheart?”

“Y-yeah, please, Lance. Fuck…”

Awestruck, Lance dances his fingertips over the blossoms of red on Keith’s ass, delighting in the way it makes Keith shudder and whine. He’s oversensitive now, and he loves it.

“I think you can give him some more, can’t you?” Takashi asks. “Why don’t you give him some more.”

Keith practically sobs with pleasure when Lance starts spanking him again, writhing so much that Takashi has to take a handful of his hair and pull tight as a warning to not squirm his way right off their laps. He twists a little, pulling the hair away from the back of his neck.

“Put your other hand here, baby. Hold him down.”

“Fuck,” Keith pants. And then repeats it like a mantra when Lance grabs the nape of his neck, lightly at first, but tighter when Keith jerks under another blow.

“There you go, good boy.”

It doesn’t matter who Takashi is talking to at this point. Keith’s skin is hot, stinging now with every time Lance’s hand connects, and he doesn’t care that he’s dripping precome on Lance’s leg. He doesn’t care about the whining shouts he’s giving anymore, he just wants more-more-more. It’s torture when Lance finally stops again and instead strokes all over the marks he’s left on Keith’s cheeks. That’s just as intense as the force, skin far too sensitive now, prickling with pain-pleasure at every touch. He gasps for breath, so very into the way Lance is still holding his neck, touching him with that terrible softness that brings its own kind of hurt to the table. He wants to come, he wants to be fucked — hell, it almost feels like he could come from this if Lance kept going the way he was. Keith wonders if that’s even possible. He can’t find the words to ask just yet. Maybe one day he’d find out.

“This is…” Lance has to swallow, take a breath and try again. “This is fuckin’ incredible, Keith. God, I just wanna…I’m gonna…”

“Pl-please say…you’re gonna fuck me…please…”

“I mean, I _guess_ ,” Lance teases, and it’s punctuated with another smack. “You did say please after all.”

Keith bucks his hips, offering up, then pushing his cock down against Lance.

“He’s gonna feel every thrust, you know,” Takashi says, adding his own tender stroking to Lance’s. “He’ll feel it when you open him up, when you hold on. And he’s going to feel this every time he sits down tomorrow.”

Keith is going to lose his mind. “Please…”

“Get down on the floor for me,” Lance murmurs, and his voice has a possessive quality Keith doesn’t get to hear very often. He loves it. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Keith scrambles to do what he’s told.


End file.
